Mi maldito angel
by BrassYumiru
Summary: vaya tonto… Esa fue la ultima palabra que escuche de ti seguida por un abrazo cálido y un casi beso que se perdió en el aire mientras deshacíamos esas cadenas hechas por el creador... AlexielxLucifer es un oneshot sobre los sentimientos de Lucifer


_Hola a todos publico hermoso, me presento ante ustedes con este one-shot, es súper corto, y debería ser más bien un drable, pero tiene mas de 500 palabras asi que no cuenta como tal. Bueno, este mini fic, je, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Angel Sanctuary. _

_Advertencia: contiene un poquito de Lemmon (digo un poquito, porque creo que no salio muy "sensual")...

* * *

_

**MI MALDITO ÁNGEL**

-vaya tonto…-

Esa fue la ultima palabra que escuche de ti seguida por abrazo cálido y un casi beso que se perdió en el aire mientras deshacíamos esas cadenas hechas por el creador...

El tiempo no ha pasado en balde... tantas cosas han cambiado desde nuestra despedida... tú vives en la inconciencia de Setsuna y ahora yo vuelvo a ser "el rey de las tinieblas"... ja, que nombre más estúpido... ¿Cómo puedo ser el rey de las tinieblas si lo único que quiero hacer es caminar contigo por la luz mientras nos envolvemos en un abrazo infinito?… ah maldito ángel… ah, maldita Alexiel… que has puesto un hechizo infinito en mí.

Tú, con esa belleza fría, con esas palabras insolentes, con esos ojos tormentosos, con esos labios amargos, con esas caricias que me hacen arder hasta lo más profundo de mí ser… maldito ángel que todos quieren poseer… me has quitado lo que creía no poseer, mi alma… mi corazón.

Ja¿pero que más puedo esperar?… desde que te vi, desde que te toque por primera vez, calaste en lo más profundo de mí, tanto que decidí que, sin importar como, te liberaría…

Debo sentirme feliz… finalmente lo hice… sin embargo, deseo con todo lo que llaman corazón verte una vez más, compartir un momento de pasión desenfrenada contigo, no me importa que no me amas, no me importa que solo me uses, solo quiero estar contigo por siempre… ah, que jodidas palabras estoy diciendo… soy solo un idiota enamorado del mas asqueroso y despreciable ángel…

- ¡¡Su majestad!!- corre Belial lo más rápido hacia mi…

- ¿Qué ocurre Belial?- dije tan fríamente como siempre…

- ¡el cielo nos esta atacando¡¡Esos desgraciados han roto el pacto!!- me levanto de mi trono, era obvio, no podía haber tranquilidad para toda la eternidad… aunque Adam Kadamon dijera que no existían divisiones, no todos asumirían esas palabras tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cuántos son?-

- Uno-

- ¿Uno?- suspire y comencé a gritar- ¿¡no pueden encargarse de un miserable ángel ustedes solos!?-

- lo lamento mi señor- ella solo bajo su sombrero en modo de sumisión…

Yo solo camine hacia donde se encontraba ese maldito Ángel... volé lo mas rápido posible, era el colmo ¿Cómo es que pudo traspasar el lugar el solo?…

Al llegar, en efecto, un sujeto envuelto en una manta negra con sus dos alas se alzaba bajo una montaña de pequeños monstruos insignificantes y algunos demonios de muy bajo rango…

- ¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí?- dije después de plantarme frente a él...

Silencio fue lo que recibí por parte suya al principio... pero después de un par de segundo saco una espada extraña y se lanzo contra mí, ingenuo, una arma tan sencilla no podría hacerme caer…

- ¿Quién dice que te quiero hacer caer?-

- ¿eh?- ¿acaso podía leer mis pensamientos?… en un movimiento muy veloz, tan veloz que ni yo supe cuando ocurrió, me encontraba con la espada atravesada en mi espalda…

- no, precisamente puedo leer tus pensamientos, mas bien te conozco a la perfección que me imagino que piensas- a continuación saco la espada y la volvió a enfundar, al mismo tiempo que yo caía de rodillas...

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?- por sorprendente que fuera no sangraba ni una gota... era como si una espada fantasma me hubiera atravesado…

- vaya tonto… nunca cambiarás…- fue entonces cuando levante la vista mientras la tela que le cubría caía a sus pies y dejaba ver una hermosa figura no con dos sino tres alas…

- Alexiel…-fue lo único que atine a decir debido a mi gran impresión…

Ella por su parte se quitaba un aparato que modificaba su voz...

- hola- ella vestía igual que en la última batalla.

- Alex…- no pude hablar pues unos labios calidos y dulces me lo impedían… mi conciencia se desvaneció al instante… solo deseaba continuar con ese beso… fue asi que con una de mis manos tome su cabeza y la hice acercarse más a mi, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda, sus hermosas alas… pero ella pronto se alejo dejándome ansioso y desesperado por más…

- espera…- se paro- yo no vine para satisfacer tus deseos- me dijo fríamente…

- debí imaginarlo…- hice lo mismo y me pare para quedar frente a ella…- entonces ¿a que has venido?-

- a agradecerte- dijo sin más

- ¿Y Setsuna?-

- ¿Cuántos años crees que han pasado desde eso?- rió un poco- que tonto eres… no puedo creer que no sepas que han pasado ya 60 años desde eso… Setsuna murió hoy ¿Por qué crees que estoy en este cuerpo?-

- no se, nunca he podido comprenderte-

- ni lo necesitas, como decía vine a agradarte por haberme ayudado a escapar de mi maldición-

- ¿con un beso?-

- si, y no esperes más pues no lo conseguirás Lucifel…-

- no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus desplantes… eres igual de terri…- de nueva cuenta me beso para callarme mientras acariciaba mi rostro…

- y tu siempre caes en los mismos trucos…- dijo sensualmente mientras se alejaba de mi…- deberías de aprender que siempre haré lo mismo…- camino en rumbo contrario a mi, reí por lo bajo…

- siempre lo he sabido, y me gusta que lo hagas…- ella volteo al tiempo en el que yo la tomaba de ambas muñecas y le besaba no dulcemente como ella esta acostumbrada a hacerlo conmigo, sino fogosamente…

- ¡¡No me toques!!- grito mientras me alejaba con su gran aura

- igual que hace siglos…- sonreí – es nuestro destino ángel maldito- me acerque nuevamente a ella…- escucha… me importa muy poco tus jugarretas conmigo, solo deseo escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te hago gozar- en ese momento pensé que recibiría otra descarga de su poder, en fin me encanta que se enoje así conmigo, sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos…

- entonces… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- me dijo como si de un reto se tratase, ha desgraciado ángel¿Por qué siempre juegas conmigo?

Sin más que decir comencé con mi acto, la recosté debajo de mi y la bese en esos deliciosos labios… aunque al principio era suave trate de adentrarme más, mi sorpresa fue cuando ella me permitió jugar con su lengua, un beso fuerte fogoso, sensual nos envolvía mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra trataba de desatar los hilos del corsé, mientras ella quitaba los broches de mi camisa…

De sus labios comencé a descender por su cuello, daba pequeños besos mientras apartaba su cabello para ahora morder ligeramente su oreja... ella sin embargo parecía contenerse a decir algo… fue cuando sentí el contacto de sus manos con mi pecho desnudo… sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sin camisa mientras yo apenas y le había quitado el corsé…

- je, al parecer eres más hábil que yo…- ella solo sonrió triunfadora- sin embargo yo soy mas salvaje... y sin decir más abrí de un tirón la parte del pecho de su vestido mientras quedaba maravillado ante su perfecto cuerpo, un cuerpo inmaculado que corrompería sin dudarlo hoy mismo...

Con mi boca atrape uno de sus pezones y comencé a lamerlo suavemente mientras que con mi otra mano daba masajes suaves pero sensuales a su otro seno… Alexiel aunque arqueaba ligeramente su cuerpo no parecía decir nada, hasta el instante en que yo mordí levemente su pezón dio un grito...

- ah... ya... ya basta…- un rubor aparecía en ese insensible ángel, por primera vez parecía indefensa, parecía una delicada mujer… sin embargo no iba a parar con solo eso… asi que comencé a hacer lo mismo con su otro seno, mientras le daba al anterior los mismos masajes con mi mano…

- no…ya… ¡ah!… basta…- sus manos trataban de quitarme de encima de ella, sin embargo su fuerza física era, por mucho, menor a la mía…

- ¿Qué pasa Alexiel?- mordí su oreja que la hizo arquearse- ¿no te gusta?- ella no pudo contestarme era obvio que si le gustaba... sin embargo haría que me suplicara… esta vez seria ella la que rogara…

Levante su vestido y abrí sus piernas, al tiempo en que ella me golpeaba con sus puños, sin importarme lo que dijera o hiciera comencé a besarla en su intimidad, cosa que ella correspondió con un grito de placer que trataba de ahogar.

Nuevamente me puse a la altura de sus labios y comencé a besarle, nunca podría cansarme de beber de sus labios… con una de mis manos comencé a explorar su intimidad para tratar de dilatarla un poco, primero metí un dedo y con suaves movimientos circulares trate de excitarla, era obvio que lo estaba consiguiendo pues mientras le besaba ella parecía querer gritar, más yo no le dejaba, luego metí un segundo dedo, cada vez podía sentir como se humedecía más y más, no pudo resistir más se libero de mi boca y dio un gran grito de placer…

Sabía que era el momento, pero no la dejaría, la haría sufrir, desearme más. Me quite el pantalón y roce mi erección con ella, su cuerpo tembló, sus caderas trataba de incitarme a entrar… e de confesar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero pude mantener la mente en frío o eso trate de hacer hasta que…

- ah… Lucifel… ya… ya… por favor…- Resistirse ante esa voz quebrada llena de deseo, era casi imposible… sin embargo no me dejaría, la haría sufrir un poco más…

La levante y la senté entre mis piernas mientras mis manos tocaban su espalda su cuello, mi boca la besaba por todas parte, y mi miembro solo la rozaba…

- ¡¡ya!!... ¡¡no!!... ¡¡por favor!!…¡¡ya!!… ¡¡Lucifel!!!- y con un beso la levante y le penetre… me detuve, quería que se acostumbrara a la invasión, entonces ella comenzó a moverse un poco, como tratando de acomodarse, por mi parte yo solo sentía un enorme placer que no pude contener y volví a tirarla al suelo para comenzar a embestirla poco a poco, su rostro sonrojado reflejaba satisfacción, mientras yo entraba y salía de ella cada vez más rápido, hasta que me corrí dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que ella grito mi nombre…

Una suave brisa, se sentía fría en nuestros cuerpos aun calientes por el acto recién hecho… tome la capa que había traído Alexiel y la puse sobre nosotros…

- ¿no que no iba a conseguir nada más que un beso?- le recalque con ironía

- no me dejaste terminar… "no esperes más pues no lo conseguirás Lucifer... amenos que yo lo desee"- una sonora carcajada salio de mis labios

- nunca podré ganarte ¿cierto?-

- hace mucho tiempo lo hiciste tonto…- mis ojos se abrieron muy grande ¿ya le había ganado?

- ¿Cómo?- ella se acerco a mí me abrazo y con un rápido beso me dijo:

- te ganaste mi corazón…-

* * *

_¿Qué tal?... ¿estuvo bien?... espero que si. La verdad quería hacer este fic desde que termine de leer los mangas. Espero que todo haya salido bien, sino, pues avísenme y les prometo mejorar¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me anime y haga otro de esta pareja, je._

_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Asi que espero con ansias sus reviews._


End file.
